


Mama Meets...

by technicallywritingdreamer



Series: All Hail Mama McCree [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, No real timeline, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallywritingdreamer/pseuds/technicallywritingdreamer
Summary: Some stuff I had thought out that doesn't fit the main storyline or hasn't been worked in yet. Mama McCree meeting the various characters.





	1. ...Jack Morrison

The last time Jack Morrison told a woman she couldn't do something. There was yelling and disappointment, however, only four people know the whole story. Commander Reyes is useless as whenever it's brought up he cracks up laughing and can't say more than "She whooped him good," and sappy declarations of love to this mystery woman. Whenever someone has the balls to ask Jack to his face he gets a pinched look, like he's about to cry. If McCree is there to overhear it he tries his best to look innocent (and quickly get away). No one bothers tracking down McCree to ask, figuring the kid wouldn't know anything. Whenever Commander Reyes and McCree go into a cleaning spree, preparing for someone's arrival, Jack can be found taking missions on the far ends of the earth to avoid their guest.

\---  
One of the guards monitoring the Deadlock interrogations came screeching around the corner like a bat outta hell. 

"Sir! Commander Reyes has just been knocked out!" Jack shared a look with Captain Amari and excused himself from training, the captain easily sliding into command.

"What happened exactly? Was the prisoner detained?" Jack questioned on the way back. The guard was silent, causing Jack to stop. "The prisoner who struck Commander Reyes has been detained, yes?" The man muttered something and scuffed the toe of his boot on the floor. "What was that?" His authoritative voice was creeping in and the guard finally raised his eyes.

"It wasn't a prisoner who hit him."

 

When the full story got out Jack had to hold himself back from cackling. The great Gabriel Reyes struck low by some criminal's mother? It was too good to be true. He had to take a moment to compose himself before entering the secured interrogation room. A tiny woman, almost a foot shorter than either soldier, was blistering Reyes' hide in several languages. Jack was thrilled, but couldn't let her threaten an officer like that. Reyes looked like he required medical attention. 

"Ma'am, you can't--." The tiny woman whirled on him and leveled him with a glare that made him reminisce about enemy omnics fondly. The sudden dread of a man who had just uttered his last words settled over Jack and the woman took a deep breath before starting in on him.

When she was finally done, the sharp, cutting remarks still echoed in his ears. He watched numbly as the woman led her son and some of the younger members of the Deadlock Gang out of the facility. The guard was escorting them out so only the two super soldiers were left in the room.

"Get that boy's information. Make sure we never see him round here again." Jack mumbled. Gabe snorted.

"Already offered him a job." Jack winced.

"But then his mother shouldn't follow him, right?" Gabe stood shakily and stumbled over to where Jack was. "That woman's a demon."

"I know, lucky me." Jack felt his mouth drop as Gabe smirked at him, unholy delight gleaming in his eyes. "Now I have some groveling to plan." The unsettling realization his old friend had found his soulmate in this terrifying female hit him and Jack felt like crying.


	2. ...Ana Amari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is pining and Captain Amari is both amused and annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead! Both me and this work, that is. Came up with some ideas for where to take the main storyline and--as I've kept McCree's soulmark practically nonexistent--wondered the shipping consensus on Lil' Jesse.

While she had been off-base on a mission and missed the show, word of the McCrees spread fast. Ana had to admit she was curious what kind of woman could level both of Overwatch's commanders, but was going to try and keep her nose out of it. If only Gabe would stop sighing and pining every five minutes so she could get work done. There was really only one way to end her torture. She went to her best source of information.

"Guten Abends, meine liebe Chefin! What can I do for you?" Reinhardt lit up at her request and gossiped like an old hen.

\---  
There was a knock at the front door while Jesse and Ma were fixing lunch. The boys were all out working or on errands and weren't expected to be home for a while yet.

"I'll get it!" Jesse called, wiping his hands on a rag. Ma only hummed in response, intent on squeezing lemons. The visitor knocked again as he was coming to the door. "Hold yer horses," he grumbled. Swinging the main door open, Jesse found himself staring at a proper lady from the other side of a screen. She perked up a bit when she caught sight of him, darn near laughing when she got to his boots.

"They weren't exaggerating then. I'm captain Amari, commander Morrison's second-in-command. The boys haven't pulled their heads out of their asses yet and I figured someone should be an adult here." She rustled something she was holding and Jesse found the captain was holding a bouquet of orange flowers he didn't recognize.

"Welcome in, Miss Captain. Can I get yer hat?" Jesse nudged the screen door open before stepping back to let her in. She giggled but shook her head no. He managed to take the flowers from her, though, and set about finding a vase for 'em. Ma had passed him on the way to the kitchen and he could hear the two women making small talk in the main room. 

"Jesse! Bring out the tea set while you're back there. I already have some brewing." Sure enough, an old kettle was perched on the stove top. He was just tall enough to reach the old tea tray in Ma's cabinet, if he stretched in his boots. He knew the drill: poured some milk and sugar in the right containers and made sure the cups weren't dusty. The flowers would make a nice enough centerpiece.

\---  
"Mrs. McCree, I can't begin to apologize for my commanders' behavior." Ana grimaced. Her hostess laughed and waved it off with a mention of Jesse and her own boys.

"Please, call me Mari, dear. I'm just glad to know those two buffoons have someone babysitting them. If Deadlock had a lady in charge things wouldn't have gotten so rowdy." Ana found it hard to believe Mari would let her own boys run too wild, but thought it wise not to mention.

"Ana, please, both of you," She added as Jesse came back in the room. Kid was concentrating on not wobbling the tea tray and she had to keep herself from laughing at how his tongue poked out at the effort.

"Yes, Miss Ana." The kid chorused. Ana frowned a bit and tried again.

"Just Ana is fine, McCree." Jesse set the tray down and looked her dead in the eye.

"Yes, Miss Ana." He had a stubborn little smile playing around the corner of his mouth, and when Ana looked over at Mari she found the same little grin. Shaking her head, Ana took a sip of her tea and started organizing different plans to get Gabriel to marry this woman before she got tempted to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guten Abends, meine liebe Chefin~~Good evening, my dear boss


	3. ...Genji Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a bunch of lead-up in the main story line, so here's what happened.

It was almost an understatement to say the base was in an uproar. Both commanders had put out red alerts and had their soldiers cleaning every surface, reciting "tortilla", and generally running around like frenzied chickens. It was a mess, Ma leaned out of the way of a rushing recruit. She had been walked through security and was looking for someone to ask for directions, but everyone was busy it seems. 

"Where's the fire," she muttered.

"In the dorm kitchens. Reyes called someone away from their popcorn and it exploded." The rather breathy voice drifted down from the cargo crates. Looking up, it was easy to spot the bright green hair and orange scarf against the dull greys. "You must be Jesse's mom. Your son should be in Reyes' kitchen if you would like me to escort you." He cocked his head to the side and Mari fought down the urge to coo. He was like a big puppy; she could practically see his tail wagging in excitement.

"Please, but first I want a hug." The boy stumbled on his landing and pinwheeled his arms madly.

"Whah?" His eyes were widened comically, as if the idea of a hug was foreign to him. Mari held out her arms and flapped her hands impatiently when he simply stared at her. Inch by inch the kid leaned into her touch before lightly resting his head on her shoulder. Like a Venus flytrap she brought her arms in and hugged him tight, rocking a bit when he tensed.

"Jesse has told me so much about you! Apparently Gabe tried to keep you from me but you're too precious--I think my boy has quite the crush." She could feel his face heating up against her neck and he began flailing around, struggling to pull back.

"Impossible! Jesse's straight. He has a different soulmate. He wouldn't want an irresponsible disgrace like me tarnishing your family's name!" He burst out and Mari had the sick feeling he was reciting someone word-for-word.

"Genji Shimada, you look at me this instant." His head snapped up at her abrupt command. Poor thing's face was all blotchy from tears and lingering embarrassment. Mari softened just a bit. "I like to think I'm a rather good judge of character. I can tell a rotten egg from a mile off." He nodded along dumbly. "And I don't go around hugging on no rotten eggs unless I'm trying to get a chokehold. So you listen to me, Sweets, ain't nobody making you and Jesse get married this instant, but I'm old not blind. I can recognize my son's chicken scratch on that neck of yours. I don't know nothing 'bout how you want that to go, but I am not letting you wriggle out of this family so quickly. Makes a lady feel unwanted." She sniffed and Genji rushed to hug her, perhaps jarring her a bit with his strength but his heart was in the right place. He began yammerin' something fierce, but she just ran a hand through his hair and made shushing noises.

"I have nothing to offer you for taking me in: no dowry, no business, no connections." Genji trailed off. Mari almost hurt herself snorting so loud.

"Puh-lease! Those scamps Jesse mucked around with in Deadlock had less than you and weren't half as cute." She pinched his cheek teasingly, cooing at how pink he got. Boy was a blusher and that made her want to tease him. Genji made a little whining yowl, but put no real effort in his attempts at escaping. "Now I believe you said some moron let my son have run of the kitchen?" Her new boy pulled away reluctantly but snagged her hand in his.

"Something about tor-till-ahs? Oh! Pardon, Mrs. McCree! They have lectured us all so much it just slipped out anyway!" And the puppy was back, looking at her with big eyes. She bust out laughing--of course her boys would worry about a small thing like that and work everyone up in a tizzy. 

"Lead on, but call me Ma, Sweets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta~Da? I mean no one piped in and told me no--
> 
> I've planned out most of the background relationships and there are going to be platonic soulmates and rare-pairs, so that should be fun?


	4. ...Her Worst Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a pretty wedding (I swear I want to write but this first) Ma comes back to find her baby hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolutely no beta/editing, mistakes are very probable.

While she had initially been worried about leaving Genji alone with Jesse, Mari was soon distracted by her darling new husband. Her honeymoon was...productive, but it was about time to head back into the real world. Gabe was getting dropped off at some base and Mari decided to visit for a couple of days before heading back to America.

"Mamá! Papi!" Her baby boy called out, running over excitedly. She just had to grab him up and squeeze tight. This had been the longest either McCree had gone without calling or visiting and it had felt like eternity. Something jabbed her side and Mari saw the glint of metal over her son's elbow.

"Mijo! Did you get new armor? Why your left arm?" She pulled back to get a better look at it. Dumb thing had a skull plate too. Still, Jesse was right handed, if he was only getting one why not the more important side? Gabe froze and the air seemed to get sucked away as Mari realized she could see through the wrist-joint. Not armor.

Well, it's not so bad, " Jesse mumbled, that little vindictive gleam in his eye, "Genji lost an arm and a leg and plenty 'o innards in between. His eyes are failing too so he's getting something in his skull to boost those--right about now actually." He gave a stupid grin as if to put his ma at ease, as if she weren't panicking over her new son being in even _worse_ condition. She barely noticed Gabe sprint off, sounds of physical confrontation following. Jesse looked tired and like he hadn't eaten all week, but her baby still tried to put her at ease first.

"We're okay, Ma. He saved my life. We're gonna be all right. Heck, i'm halfway there." He waved that terrible prosthetic, voice choking up on tears. Of course, of course her precious idiot would be making puns at a time like this. She let out a harsh breath, telling herself he was alive and had a replacement for his arm. He would be okay, Gabe wouldn't kick him back to the gangs. It processed that Genji got worse saving this fool. Mari could feel a hysteric giggle threatening to slip loose.

"Only you, mijo. Only you would end up with a soulmate as stupidly loyal and self-sacrificing as yourself, no common sense between the two of ya." She sighed fondly.

"Hey!"

"Now, Gabbi," she used the nickname on purpose to pause her husband's rough treatment of Jack. "Go use your scary commander face to pull rank and get me into that medbay so I can thank your boy properly." The man grumbled but got up, hailing a passerby. Morrison may have looked terrified of Gabe, but when Mari sailed over in front of him, hands on hips, he looked ready to piss himself.

"M-ma'am, I--"

"Did your best." There was silence as Ma continued. "They're alive and recovering and you wouldn't have known if it was safe to contact me." She spoke all quiet, like when Jesse woke up screaming for mercy from the Deadlock bosses or violent bullies. She coaxed the fragile blond into sitting up before gently pulling him into a hug. "Your job isn't easy, dear, but I'm glad it's you doing it." She patted his back before letting him go. Jack looked like he'd found God and Mary all in one, or rather that he'd gotten smacked upside the head by a beam and just told he was a cow.

"Genji's out of surgery and the implants seem to have taken well. He's asking for Jesse." Gabe reported and Jesse shot off. It was relaxing to see his energy wasn't gone, and though his gait had a new swagger to it the arm didn't unbalance him too much. He skidded on those ridiculous heeled boots of his and spun back to give her the same look he'd always used as a boy: rushing off on some grand new adventure he forgot his old Ma was still there. Now he glanced at Gabe for permission to leave as well and her heart thawed.

"Go on," Gabe snorted, waving him off. "I can get us there safe." Jesse threw in a salute before hightailing it out of there. Gabe shook his head before wrapping an arm around Mari's shoulders. "Your son is a menace."

"Yes, and yours is too." She hummed and smirked at his slack-jawed look. "If I'm getting blamed for Jesse's behavior Genji is all on you." Her soulmate laughed loudly, scaring everyone around more than her hugging Jack, whom Gabe seemed to suddenly remember.

"Morrison!" The blond flinched, just about to sneak out of the hangar. "Get our luggage out. We've got some morons to check in on, then we can talk about why two Blackwatch members were injured and neither their family nor their commander were notified." Jack looked a bit green at that, but Gabe assured her he was thrilled to have a chance to show off his biceps lifting suitcases.

"What did my son get me into." She rolled here eyes with a dramatic sigh. Gabe leaned in for a sweet kiss, broken by both of their laughter as "You won't believe what Jack did!" echoed down the base.


	5. ...Hanzo Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse takes after his mother

To say say she was upset with Morrison trying to hide the matter was an understatement. There just wasn't anything she could do now but stuck with her boys and see them through this. To say that she hates Hanzo was...well not quite true.

Mari had been in and out of the Overwatch bases since the wedding, checking in on her favorites and making sure they didn't forget what good old (spiced) home cooking tasted like. Genji was her current target, the poor kid having another checkup to make sure the cybernetics were taking. The boy had been twitchy even before his brother had almost killed him, but now cod hardly stay in one place. Where a soulmate, heck even a friend, would be soothing Jesse was hesitant to acknowledge their bond at all, awkwardly giving the cyborg space. Genji saw this as rejection and was trying to put up an indifferent front. Let no one say Jesse McCree was a smart boy.

Case in point, the fact that Reyes had just messaged her about the little pendejo sneaking off in Japan and kidnapping the elder Shimada brother. It was a good thing no one else managed to kill him because some days she wanted the honors.

"Honey, I think Jesse is going to be here in a moment. Apparently he caught your brother and has dragged him back to base." Genji froze.

"He did WHAT?" 

"I know, I know, but he doesn't have a single scratch on him. Want me to stick around?" The offer of being a buffer was heavily implied but Genji shook his head.

"Someone has.To see that ani--Hanzo doesn't run off." Genji took a deep breath and leaned back against the med cot. She nodded and hoped Jesse finally allowed himself to be supportive. 

\----

It was easy to spot Hanzo. If and when they got over this, Jesse and Hanzo would be great friends. Feckin' historical cryptids the both of them. It was adprable, really.

"Hello?" The man startled, visibly bristling. She let out a low whistle, the boy had looks. She could feel Gabi's eyes drift over territorially. 

"Did you need something, ma'am?" Aww, he was polite as well. She was keeping him. Rather than answer she grabbed his ear and started pulling him towards her private kitchen. She should still have leftovers and this boy was too skinny. He was letting out whimpery complaints but the dark rings under his eyes spoke louder.

"You are too thin, you have pretty cheekbones but we don't need to see them so much. When did you last sleep? Do you at least shower recently? Tell me you have other clothes to wear!" She pushed him into the shower and all but stripped him down to his skivvies. Silks should be fine in cold water, right? She ran into her husband who was looking amused.

"Should I be jealous?" He leaned down for a kiss and wrapped her in a loose hug. "You're much more forgiving than I thought you'd be."

"That boy's punished himself enough. Now go grab some of the Blackwatch clothes you keep stocked up for new members." She tossed Hanzo's clothes in a laundry basket and decided to just do it by hand. There should be a basin and scrub board somewhere, yeah? Gabi gave a low hum. "Besides," she added nonchalantly, "I brought Jessito's favorite 'possum grits' chunky chili, think Hanzo can handle his spices?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think young Jesse would delight in giving things nicknames. The chili didn't have possum in it, but would be rather spicy.


End file.
